Howling at the Moon
by MissaSissa
Summary: Lily is new to town, and Ruby decides to show her some fun.
1. Chapter 1

"Ruby, I asked you to take coffee to table five 10 minutes ago!" Ruby rolled her eyes at her grandmother and poured the cup, smiling flirtily at August, who simply smiled and held up his cup of coffee before taking a drink. The tall brunette threw her long hair back over her shoulders and checked herself out in the mirror. "Any day now, Ruby." Granny reminded her.

She strolled up to the table where a tan-skinned brunette sat, reading the newspaper. "Here's your coffee." She smiled brightly and set the cup down, eyeing her. "Thanks." The woman said distractedly. "I'm Ruby. My friends call me Red." The waitress leaned against the counter with one hand on her hip.

"Lily." The woman finally looked up, and her mouth nearly fell open as she acknowledged the attractive woman in front of her. Ruby merely smirked and waited for her to continue. " _Hot and bothered, apparently._ " That small voice inside her head remarked.

The wolf inside of her was always prowling, and almost always hungry. In this case it had its sights on this beautiful stranger. Ruby finally noticed that Lily hadn't said anything for a full minute, yet her eyes looked her up and down. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she sat down across from her to initiate the conversation. "So, how long you gonna be in town for?" The waitress asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I got some family business to take care of." The woman answered, pouring some cream and sugar into her coffee. Ruby noticed she was searching for a spoon to stir it with so she quickly grabbed one beside her and stirred it herself before putting the spoon in her mouth and reveling in the bittersweet taste. Then she winked.

Lily jumped up, spilling the coffee all over the table and herself. "Shit!" She cursed, hissing in pain. Ruby quickly grabbed some napkins and cleaned up the spill. "Hey Lily, you almost ready?" Emma came in the door and stopped short as she saw her friend drenched, her clothes stained.

"Just a second, Emma." Ruby grabbed Lily's arm and led her to the bathroom. "I have some clothes you can borrow. If you wanna come upstairs, you can pick some out." She offered. "Yeah, what the hell. Better than smelling like this all day."

"Probably tastes better." Ruby purred as she held open the door. Lily stared at her for a minute but followed her upstairs. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your job?" The woman asked. Ruby merely shrugged and opened her closet. "I can't get fired. It's a family business."

A smile crept across the brunette's face and she stepped forward to look at her options. "When I was a waitress in a small town outside of Boston I kinda had the same attitude as you. Only I couldn't get away with it." Ruby sat down on the bed and admired her as the woman stripped off her shirt.

"So, what land are you from?" Red asked. Lily looked back at her, confused for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"All of us here in Storybrooke are from different lands, or stories. Like, my Granny and I are from Little Red Riding Hood."

Lily gave her a curious look. "So you're _the_ little red riding hood? Skipping around the forest delivering cookies?"

Ruby got up and walked up behind the woman. "I'm a wolf. I eat people." She answered in a low tone. Her hands circled around the woman's bare waist, and she felt her jump. "But I don't bite unless I'm provoked." Ruby brushed Lily's hair to one side and lightly kissed her neck for just an instant. She could feel her pulse jump, and she chuckled. "I was right. It does taste good."

Lily turned around to face her, her own hands around Ruby's waist. "I'm a dragon. Daughter of Maleficent. I can light you on fire in more ways than one. What time are you off?"

Ruby's eyes flicked down to the woman's breasts. Even through her bra she was damn sexy. "8 o'clock. Wanna meet me up here and share a bottle of scotch?" Ruby asked, keeping her voice steady. "I don't drink anymore. But maybe this one time I can make an exception." The woman answered. "Great. Now, let's get you an outfit."

After her shift, Red wished Granny goodnight and headed upstairs to her room, shedding her diner outfit and makeup. 8:30 rolled around and still no sign of Lily. Slightly annoyed, the brunette grabbed the bottle of scotch from the mini fridge and took a swig.

" _So much for getting lucky tonight._ " She thought, wincing at the burn in her throat. As soon as she was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol, there was a knock at the door. She opened it and nearly stumbled into Lily. "Looks like you already started the party without me." She commented. Ruby giggled, taking in just how good she looked dressed in her clothing. "Care for a taste?" The waitress tilted her head to the side.

She was pushed backwards as Lily lunged forward and pressed her mouth on hers, wasting no time in getting straight to the point. Their tongues battled for dominance, each woman strong and neither one wanting to back down. Ruby actually _whimpered_ as Lily all but ripped her dress off. Since when did the wolf inside become a puppy?

"I knew you didn't bite." Lily teased as she shoved her against the wall, yanking Red's hair down so it fell in long waves. "But damn are you sexy." She latched onto her neck, gently biting and sucking. Ruby felt her blood rising to the surface of her skin, and she knew she was going to be bruised later. Her breathing hitched, and she sunk her nails into Lily's back, causing the woman to bite down harder.

Lily pulled back, and this time it was Red's turn to rip her clothes off, using her superhuman strength to shred the fabric. Lily looked down at the mess on the floor. "Your cloth- "

The waitress cut her off, slamming her against the wall and marking her as her own. "I don't give a damn about the clothes. You won't need them when I fuck you." She smiled as Lily gulped, her eyes wide. This is actually the first time Ruby had ever done anything with a woman, and she loved the power. The wolf inside her howled, and she met Lily's mouth again.

Then she was being thrown back on the bed, and in the blink of an eye she was completely naked. "Now _that's_ what I call a view." Lily's eyes hungrily roamed her body, as if she had no idea where to start. So she settled for lowering her mouth to her neck once again, sliding further and further down her body. Ruby panted, feeling her core ache. She needed to be touched.

So she reached her hand down to touch herself. Lily quickly caught onto what she was doing and she pinned her wrist underneath her leg, straddling the waitress beneath her. " _God_." Ruby moaned in frustration. "I'm sure all the men you invite in give you your way, huh?" Lily breathed above her, using her hands to stimulate her breasts ever so gently.

"No fair." Ruby leaned up and touched her lips to Lily's throat, still smelling a hint of coffee from this morning. Lily pushed her back down and held her there with one hand, lowering her head in between the brunette's legs. Unconsciously, Red had begun to move her hips, trying to get Lily to do what she wanted. No such luck.

Lily moved back up her body and kissed her mouth once more, digging her nails into soft flesh and leaving crescent-shaped marks. "Please!" Ruby moaned into her mouth, squirming beneath her. She could feel her arousal heating her whole body, and she didn't know if she could handle any more teasing. Lily pulled back, and staring into her eyes. She swore she saw them burn bright orange for just an instant.

Or maybe that was the alcohol, or the fact that the woman was now thrusting two fingers inside her dripping core. "Fuck yes!" Ruby moaned as she felt her twist and bend her fingers, exploring her and giving in to her pleas. This woman knew what she was doing, that's for sure. "You're nothing but a little tease. The town whore, am I right?"

Ruby knew she should be mad, furious even, for this woman- this _stranger_ degrading her in such a way. But her body had other ideas. Her hips rolled and her back arched, wanting more, _needing_ more. Then she felt the heat and moisture of Lily's tongue on her sensitive spot, sucking on the bundle of nerves like a kid in a candy store.

Ruby felt her moan against her, and the vibrations caused more moisture to form between her legs. She was close, and Lily knew it. So she picked up the pace, adding a third finger and flicking her tongue wildly up and down, in and out. Her hand reached up to cup her breast, squeezing and pulling. Then she pulled her mouth away.

Red's eyes shot open, and she lifted her head as her climax faded away. "I want you to beg. Beg for me, dog." Lily's eyes flashed, and an evil smile crept upon her face. "Fuck. You." Ruby bucked her hips against the fingers that were now stilled inside her but the woman held her still. "I am n _ot_ a pet to play with for your own pleasure!" She yelled, enraged. Lily chuckled, enjoying seeing she could rile her up this easily.

"Oh come on. I'll give you a bone if you're good." She leaned down once more and slowly, torturously, ran her tongue up her wet entrance. Ruby closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Please fuck me! I need it, I need you! I'm yours!"

And that's all it took for Lily to slam her fingers back inside, bringing her up again. As soon as she felt her walls clench around her fingers she covered Ruby's mouth, swallowing her scream as her orgasm brought wave after wave of pleasure. Unknowingly, the brunette had bitten down hard on Lily's lip, causing her to bleed.

"Now it's my turn." The waitress panted, stroking the woman's face above her. "Not tonight." Lily pushed off of her and slid underneath the covers. Ruby sat up, disappointed. "But I thought- "

Lily gently kissed her this time, stroking her hair. "I think we've had enough excitement for one night. Seeing you come was enough to please me." She answered. Ruby flopped back down on the bed with a sigh. "I thought this was a one time thing." She said quietly. "Maybe I'll have to stick around for a little while longer." Lily tucked her in and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her shoulder. Ruby nuzzled in closer and let the alcohol send her off into a dreamless sleep.

 **This is my very first smut fanfiction but I am really pleased on how it turned out. Would you like me to continue? If so, please leave a comment below. Would be great to get some feedback! Hope you enjoyed it. Much love.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Ruby. I could use another cup of that sweet tea of yours." Whale winked at her from his seat. The brunette nodded curtly and poured him a cup, setting it in front of the doctor. "Cheer up, Rubes. Need some lovin'?" Whale said. Before Ruby even knew what she was doing, the man was covered in hot liquid. "Jesus!" He jumped up, giving her a dirty look.

"Ruby!" Granny scolded her, rushing over to help him. The waitress just shook her head and went to clear the table nearby. She was irritated. It had been a week since her night of fun with Lily, and she hadn't seen her since. The girl had woken up the next morning with a killer hangover and an empty bed.

No phone number, no note. She should be used to this, after all it was supposed to be a one-night stand, but with Lily it felt different. Her words echoed in her mind ' _Maybe I'll have to stick around a little while longer._ '

Not to mention Ruby hadn't gotten to return the favor and show the woman how talented she could be. Falling asleep in her arms felt comforting and safe. Most of the men she had slept with had either taken off right away or completely ignored her once they got what they came for.

The front door dinged as someone came in. "Hey, Ruby." Emma greeted her, sitting at her usual table by the window. "Want your usual, Sheriff?" Ruby asked. "That'd be great." The blonde answered. The brunette made her hot cocoa and brought it over, not wanting to start a conversation.

"So, what's up with you and Lily?" Emma asked as she was heading back to the kitchen. Red rolled her eyes, then turned around to face her friend. "Nothing. I made her spill her coffee, and I leant her some clothes. That's it." She shrugged. Emma raised an eyebrow, not quite believing her. "She's still in town, you know. She's been sick at home for the past week."

That piqued Ruby's interest. "Is that so?" She said, trying to keep the enthusiasm out of her voice. "Here's her address." Emma jotted it down on a napkin and handed it over. "Thanks." Red smiled brightly and tucked it into her apron. She just might have to drop by after her shift. She didn't notice the smirk on the Sheriff's face as she continued busting tables.

At 7 o'clock she clocked out for the night and put some leftovers of chicken noodle soup and pumpkin pie together for Lily before heading to the address Emma gave her. When she arrived she knocked on the door. Silence. Trying the doorknob and seeing it was unlocked, the waitress let herself in. "Who is it?!" She heard Lily yell angrily down the hallway. Ruby chuckled and shook her head before heating up the soup.

"So you break and enter now?" Lily grumbled, walking into the kitchen wrapped in a blanket. "It's not really breaking in if you don't lock your door." Ruby said over her shoulder. "How did you find me?" The woman asked, sitting down on the couch. "Emma gave me your address. She said you've been sick."

"She's right about that. I feel like complete shit." Lily answered. "Well I brought you some soup and a slice of pie for dessert." Ruby brought the bowl over and handed it to her. "Thanks." Lily gave her a small smile before starting to eat. The waitress laid a hand on her forehead and frowned. "You're burning up." She got up and grabbed a thermometer along with some Nyquil from the bathroom.

Lily rolled her eyes as she put it under her tongue, but allowed it. "102 degrees. Have you taken anything?" Red asked, worried now. "No. I thought if I could sleep it off I'd get over it but apparently not."

"I guess I'll just have to take care of you then." Ruby said, pouring the right dosage of medicine. Lily took it, crinkling her nose and making the brunette giggle. "The soup is pretty good. I'll have to try some of the pie. Want to share?"

Surprised, Ruby smiled and grabbed the dessert from the fridge. They sat and ate the pie while watching one of Red's favorite movies, _The Wizard of Oz._ "This is the corniest movie ever. How can you stand it?" Lily complained. Ruby just shook her head and scooted closer, wrapping her arms around the shivering woman. "You're not very optimistic, are you?" She teased. "Hell no." Lily chuckled, then started to cough.

The waitress got up to get her some water and rubbed her back until the woman could breathe again. Lily leaned back against her, resting her head on her shoulder. "You know, I never got to repay the favor after you left." Ruby said quietly, her hand tracing small circles on the woman's stomach.

Lily smiled at her mischievously. Red leaned in and kissed her, but Lily pulled back. "What is it?" Ruby asked, concerned. "I'm sick. Trust me, you don't want this crap." Lily said. "You know what the nice thing about being a wolf is?" The brunette whispered, her hand moving to caress her breast. "Hmm?"

"I have a very strong immunity. I don't get sick." Ruby said, gently nibbling on her outer ear. "I guess I'm pretty lucky then." Lily murmured, taking the blanket off. Ruby picked the woman up with ease and took her to the bedroom. Lily wiggled out of her sweats while the waitress took her shirt off, being careful not to rip the woman's clothes this time.

Then she kissed her, exploring her mouth while squeezing and pulling on her breasts. Lily moaned in her mouth and Ruby shivered with pleasure, thinking it was the sexiest sound she ever heard. She moved her mouth down to her neck, loving the unique taste that the woman had. Lily's breathing hitched, and she quietly moaned, running her hands up and down Ruby's back.

Red moved down to her stomach, swirling her tongue around her navel and noticing the small red stud the woman had. Lily put her hands in her hair now, urging her to go lower. "Easy, dragon." Ruby purred, moving up to kiss her again. The woman bit down on her lip hard, making the waitress whimper. She felt Lily's hands move to the front of her shorts underneath the band, trying to sneak her hand in.

Ruby promptly stopped that, pinning the woman's hands above her head. "This is all about pleasuring _you_." She said, looking into the woman's eyes. "Well then quit teasing and get to it." Lily growled. "Don't move your hands." Ruby ordered, moving her mouth to the woman's breasts. The woman squirmed and hissed with frustration beneath her, but did as she was told.

After a few minutes had gone by, Ruby finally brought a hand down to the woman's center. She was absolutely soaked, and this was almost enough to send herself over the edge. The wolf was in control, and she loved it. She kissed Lily's thighs, biting and marking her with small bruises. "So you _do_ bite." Lily remarked. Ruby smiled and moved her mouth to her core, excited to taste her.

She slid her tongue up and down her entrance and moaned herself, feeling Lily slowly moving her hips. One hand reached out to tickle her feet, while the other stimulated her clit, causing the woman to moan loudly. It was a beautiful sound, and Ruby rewarded her with putting a finger inside, moving her mouth once again to the woman's breasts and alternating between one and the other.

"Faster." Lily begged. Red granted her wish, adding a second finger, then a third, all while Lily kept up with her pace and thrusting her hips to make her go deeper. The brunette kissed her again, making the woman taste herself. "You taste divine." Ruby broke away, staring into the woman's eyes. She picked up the pace and moved her mouth to her clit once more. As she felt Lily's climaxing becoming closer, she grabbed her face. "Open your eyes. I want you to look at me while I make you come." Ruby growled.

Lily obeyed, and as her walls contracted around Ruby's fingers she screamed out her name. Ruby stilled her fingers and as the woman came down from her high she pulled them out and tasted them, one by one. "Fuck." Lily breathed, staring at her. Then she lunged forward and stuck her hand into Red's pants, coating her fingers in wetness.

Ruby moaned and thrust her hips against the woman's hand. Lily latched onto her neck, biting and sucking. The waitress knew she would have bruises tomorrow, and Granny would most certainly be giving her dirty looks, but right now she didn't care. She came quickly, and Lily copied her by tasting her fingers and winking. Ruby giggled and laid down on the bed, putting her arms around the woman. "Don't leave." Lily murmured sleepily, cuddling closer. Ruby laid a kiss on the woman's burning skin and closed her eyes. "I'll stay right here."


End file.
